Tickle U
a weekday morning preschool programming block aired Monday through Friday from 9AM to 12PM. Experts agree that humor plays development, And noboby knows how tom get kids laughing loke Cartoon network. That's why we have developed Tickle U - Full of sounds and a collection of cartoons designed to specifically help preschoolers develop a great senes of humor. Because seriously, who wants to raise a dull kid? The three-hour block is packaged within a distinctive, cohesive on-air environment and centered for this collection of funny, animated programs designed to encourage kids to laugh and have an optimistic view of themselves and the world around them. The shows are a colorful mix of 2D, 3D and 2.5D with a great variety of art styles and many British and America voices. Shows The package has got to be tickling animators in the America, U.K. and Canada where all the shows are made, especially the creative talents at Collingwood OHare, involved with three out of the seven shows. *Kipper the Dog: based on particular stories by Mick Inkpen. Kipper is a cute, keen puppy dog who has lots of mini adventures with his pals, Tiger, Pig and Pig's little nephew Arnold. Together, these friends explore, make, fix, play and pretend their way through the days, produced by Grand Slamm Children's Films for HIT Entertainment. *Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs: Five-year-old Harry has a colorful world of dinosaur friends he found in a bucket who transport him on fun adventures and keep him company at home. This show has a storybook quality done in 2D by CCI Ent. and Collingwood OHare. *Gerald McBoing Boing: Based upon the Dr. Seuss character, a new version about Gerald, a boy who can only speak in sound effects but attracts plenty of attention from his family and those in his community. The design and execution should not disappoint fans of the previous series, with nice colored line work by Classic Media and Cookie Jar. *Peppa Pig: Peppa is an impressionable young pig, who loves her pink-colored family and their everyday snort-filled adventures. This cutout-style series with its pastel, simple designs really stands out and has won many awards for the Contender Entertainment Group. *Cave Kids: The series followed the adventures of the Flintstones' Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm as pre-schoolers with Dino, the family's dog as their babysitter. this show focused more on educational values and lessons for children, produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions. *The Save-Ums: a group of six characters of various appearances, who help various creatures when they run into difficulty. There are different places that the Save-Ums travel to solve problems Rock World, Lava World and Wave World, produced by Decode Entertainment. *Calimero: a charming, but hapless anthropomorphized chicken; the only black one in a family of yellow chickens. He wears half of his egg shell still on his head. he is not actually black, but only very dirty, and becomes white after being washed by the advertised soap products, created by Toei Animation. *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: The episodes mainly follow the goings-on in the Peanuts comics. with Charlie Brown still not getting any respect, Lucy still being a crab, and Snoopy still living in his strange fantasy world, Created by Charles M. Schulz. *Pororo the Little Penguin: In the village lives Pororo, a very inquisitive impish little penguin, a happy little dinosaur Crong, good-natured polar bear Poby, smug nosy fennec fox Eddy and shy and timid little beaver Loopy, created by Iconix Entertainment. *Hello Kitty's Animation Theatre: meet Kitty, Mimmy, Badtz-Maru, Pochacco, My Melody and Dear Daniel as they bring new versions of favorite stories to life, There are fun-filled episodes with Sanrio's most loved characters, produced by ADV Studios. *The Land Before Time: from the Land Before Time films, the sesries follow a friendship of a group of young dinosaurs, by the names of Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Chomper, Ruby and Spike, created by Judy Freudberg and Tony Geiss. *Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot: this series features the new redesigned Care Bears with redesigned belly badges. It also features a redesigned Care-a-lot. There's Cheer Bear, the leader of the group, Share Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear and Oopsy Bear, produced by Sabella Dern Entertainment. *Gordon the Garden Gnome: Gordon, a garden gnome, is a cheerful, optimistic guardian of a small plot of land he lovingly tends and solves special problems with a magical worm tucked up in his cap. A bright, toddler-friendly traditional 2D look from Collingwood OHare. *Firehouse Tales: A young firetruck, Red, and his emergency response vehicle and helicopter friends train earnestly to learn what it takes to be a hero. A fascinating blend of 2D and 3D with nearly a stop-motion look, produced by Warner Bros. Animation. *Baby Looney Tunes: The Baby Looney Tunes are very curious and ready to learn from their elderly Granny. Prepare to get your funny bone tickled with some famous faces There's Sylvester, Bugs, Daffy, Taz, Lola and Tweety, produced by Warner Bros. Animation. *Little Robots: Tiny robots discarded in a junkyard assemble their own community in a large dome on the heap. The robots come to 3D life with a stop motion quality in this show from Create TV & Film, part of Create Media Ventures. *Chloe's Closet: The adventures of Chloe and her friends Tara, Jet, Riley, Carys, Danny, Lil and Mac and her toys Lovely Carrot, Wizz, Hootie-Hoo and Soggy as they go on magical adventures in her closet at her room, created by MoonScoop. *Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!: A bird of paradise, a monkey and an armadillo are good friends who communicate through different musical instruments that reflect their characters and emotions instead of spoken words. Highly imaginative with bold graphic African design and a cutout look from Collingwood OHare. *Yoho Ahoy: Welcome aboard the Rubber Duck, the smallest galleon on the high seas and home of the Yohos. There's Captain Bilge, Cutlass, Swab, Poop, Jones, Grog, Booty, Plank, Plunder and Crow created by The Consortium of Gentlemen. *Little Audrey and Friends: Follow the adventures of Audrey and her Friends Casper, Baby Huey and Herman and Katnip, in this Playful cartoon collection, from the Harvey Comics and Jeffrey A. Montgomery Category:TV Networks